In conventional trigger and sear mechanisms, the trigger lever has a sear which, in the cocked position, is supported by a counter-sear of a trigger leaf. When a shot is triggered in this type of trigger and sear system, the sears disengage and the trigger elements are separated from one another. In the prior-art trigger systems, the sear and the counter-sear must be manufactured with utmost precision and must be accurately matched to each other in order to obtain the trigger characteristics required. Because of the narrow tolerances and the necessary accurate interaction, changes to the trigger characteristics cannot be made without entailing certain problems. In addition, in particular, extreme conditions, such as high contamination, resinification or freezing, may lead to malfunctions. A mechanism in which the sears do not lock, e.g., prevents recocking of the lock, which makes refiring impossible. Under the aforementioned extreme conditions, the residual risk of the conventional trigger and sear systems is that after the trigger is pulled, the sear nose remains in its position and does not release the firing pin.